


I Will Be Careful For Now On:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e21 Ahuwale Ka Nane Huna (The Answer to the Riddle is Seen), Established Relationship, Frustration, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hungry/Hunger, Hurt/Comfort, In the Doghouse, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pissed Off Adam Noshimuri, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam was pissed that Steve took an unnecessary risk with his health, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Will Be Careful For Now On:

*Summary: Adam was pissed that Steve took an unnecessary risk with his health, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Oh, Come on, Baby, I can't be in the doghouse, I did what I thought was necessary, No one got hurt, I am back safe in your arms again", Commander Steve McGarrett told his lover, Adam Noshimuri, who was extremely pissed off at the news that the former seal told him. You are in the doghouse, **_Indefinitely_** , I can't stand being around you", & he went into the kitchen, so he can make up some dinner.

 

He let the former business executive cool off, while he is doing his thing, & he went on to the lanai, He was trying to think from his lover's point of view, & gasped, as he could relate to why Adam was so pissed off, He stood there after an hour, & he went to the kitchen, & sat at the table, looking at his lover, as he was finishing cooking up their dinner. "Baby, I just saw everything from your point of view, & I am sorry that I worried you", Adam was getting emotional, as the Five-O Commander was making his apology to him.

 

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry, Baby", Steve said, as he went to cuddle up to his lover from behind, Adam just lets the emotion, & the frustration out, Then, He composed himself, & said, "I just want you to think from now on, What you have at stake, You don't need to do it alone, okay ?, I want you to be alive, So we can enjoy a future together, Got it ?", & Steve nodded, The Former Seal said, "I promise, I will be careful for now on, From now on", & they shared a kiss, Adam smiled, & the handsome man said this to him.

 

"Good, You are out of the doghouse now, I am sorry I got mad at you, I just love you so much", It touched the former seal's heart to hear that, He said without hesitation, & with a smile on his face, "I love you too, Babe", Steve's stomach growled, & the men laughed, & shared another kiss, "Come on, Let's get you fed, Shall we ?", & they headed for the table.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
